DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies
right|250px Wild Skies (ang. Dzikie Przestworza) - gra internetowa, bazująca na serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków. Jej premiera miała miejsce 27 sierpnia 2012 roku. Link do gry znajduje się tutaj. Gra jest w języku angielskim. W związku z tym pojęcia na Wikii odpowiadają oryginałom i są przetłumaczone w nawiasach. ''' Opis Znajdujesz się na wyspie Berk. Możesz wybrać jedną z dwóch postaci - chłopca albo dziewczynę Wikinga. Gdy urządzisz postać twoim zadaniem jest wytresowanie jak największej ilości smoków, ujeżdżanie ich, zdobywanie punktów oraz pieniędzy w poszczególnych wyzwaniach. Za zdobyte pieniądze możesz kupować akcesoria do zdobywania pożywienia dla swoich smoków, a także do jego przechowywania. Za osiągnięcia dostajesz także hełm Wikingów, im więcej smoków wytresujesz, tym cenniejszy. Za całą grę dostajesz '''Badges (odznaki), których jest 15. Gdy w serialu pojawia się jakiś nowy smok, wówczas ty możesz go wytresować! 'Book of Dragons '(Księga Smoków) Po wciśnięciu ENTER, otwiera się Book of Dragons, czyli Księga Smoków. Znajduje się tam kilka zakładek: panel główny (imię, zdobyte pieniądze, gwiazdki i smoki, Inventory - inwentarz, Food - jedzenie), mapa Berk, Book of Dragons - Księga Smoków, Challenges - wyzwania, Accomplishments - osiągnięcia, ustawienia, Controls - sterowniki, pomoc. Wild_Skies_Book.JPG Wild_Skies_Challenges.JPG Wild_Skies_Controls.JPG Wild_Skies_Options.JPG Lokacje w grze *'Berk Village ' (wioska Berk) - możesz kupić tu Mutton (mięso) oraz akcesoria dla smoków za zdobyte pieniądze. *'Unlandable Cove' - możesz wytresować Deadly Nadder '(Śmiertnika Zębacza), '''Changewing '(Skrzydłochlasta), a także zdobyć '''Fireweed (ogniodrzew) oraz Honeycomb '''(plastry miodu).' *'The Woods That Howled - wytresujesz smoki: 'Gronckle '(Gronkiel) oraz 'Whispering Death '(Szepcząca Śmierć); zdobędziesz '''Fish (ryby). *'Black Heart Bay - '''możesz wytresować smoki: '''Hideous Zippleback '(Zębiróg Zamkogłowy), zdobyć Fish (ryby) oraz Fireweed '''(ogniodrzew); *Wild Dragon Cliff' - możesz wytresować smoki: '''Typhoomerang' (Tajfumerang), zdobyć Scented Flowers '''(pachnące kwiaty) oraz '''Fireweed (ogniodrzew); *'Lava-Lout Island - '''możesz wytresować smoki: '''Smothering Smokebreath '(Zaduśny Zdech) oraz Mostrous Nightmare '''(Koszmar Ponocnik). *Badmist Mountain' - możesz wytresować' Toothless the 'Night Fury '(Szczerbatek z gatunku Nocna Furia); *The Great West Ocean' - możesz wytresować '''Scauldron '(Parzypluj) i zdobyć Fish '(ryby) oraz '''Honeycomb '(plastry miodu); *Wrecker's Reef '- możesz wytresować '''ThunderDrum' (Gromogrzmot) oraz zdobyć Crab '(kraby). center|400px 'Achievements '(osiągnięcia) K'woli wyjaśnienia: #'Target Challenge - strzelanie do tarcz; #'Collectable Challenge' - zbieranie fioletowych obiektów; #'Ringloop Challenge '- latanie przez płonące obręcze #'Time Challenge '- wyzwania czasowe (wszystkie) Możliwe do zdobycia osiągnięcia: *'And So It Begins': ukończ szkolenie *'Odin's Help': nakarm swojego pierwszego smoka *'Can You Hear Me Now': zmień ustawienia dźwięku *'Blind Spots': wytresuj Deadly Nadder (Śmiertnika Zębacza) *'Wake The Rock': wytresuj Gronckle (Gronkiela) *'Double Trouble': wytresuj Hideous Zippleback (Zębiroga Zamkogłowego) *'Stop Drop And Roll': wytresuj Monstrous Nightmare (Koszmara Ponocnika) *'Thunder Drummer': wytresuj ThunderDrum (Gromogrzmota) *'Flaming Cyclone': wytresuj Typhoomerang (Tajfumeranga) *'In Hot Water': wytresuj Scauldron (Parzypluja) *'Heads Up for 3 O'Clock': graj dłużej niż 3 godziny (w ogóle) *'You Do Have Teeth': wytresuj Night Fury (Nocną Furię) *'Make Sure To Floss': wytresuj Whispering Death (Szepczącą Śmierć) *'Pickpocket': wytresuj Smothering Smokebreath (Zaduśnego Zdecha) *'Keen Sight': wytresuj Changewing (Skrzydłochlasta) *'Viking Newcomer': wytresuj pierwszego smoka *'Ferocious Viking': wytresuj 3 smoki *'Mighty Viking': wytresuj 5 smoków *'Taming Master': wytresuj wszystkie smoki w grze *'Deadly And Better': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Deadly Nadder (Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem) *'Slow But Steady': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Gronckle (Gronkielem) *'Two Heads Are Better Than One': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Hideous Zippleback (Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym) *'Explosive Nightmare': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Monstrous Nightmare (Koszmarem Ponocnikiem) *'Fast and Furious': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Toothless (Szczerbatkiem) *'Sweet Terrific Home': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Berk Village *'Dirty but Pleasant': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Unlandable Cove *'Look to the Horizon': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Great West Ocean *'Save The Forest': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Woods That Howled *'Cold but Gold': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Wreckers Reef *'Morning View': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Black Heart Bay *'To the Mountains': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Wild Dragon Cliff *'Hot and Cozy': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Lava-Lout Island *'Our Favortie Spot': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Badmist Island *'Shoot-o-matic': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Target Challenge *'Idol Collector': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Collectable Challenge *'My Precious': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Ringloop Challenge *'Riders of Berk': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki we wszystkich wyzwaniach *'The Spender': kup każdy produkt w sklepie *'The Hitchhiker': odwiedź każdą lokację w grze *'Thanks for all the Fish': zdobądź 99 Fish (ryb) za jednym razem *'On the Road Again': odwiedź 3 lokacje w grze *'Behhhhhh': zdobądź 99 Mutton (mięsa) za jednym razem *'Looking Good': zmień ustawienia grafiki *'No Turning Back': opuść Berk Village pierwszy raz *'Sweet Tooth': zdobądź 99 Honeycomb (plastrów miodu) za jednym razem *'Dragon Breath': zdobądź 99 Fireweed (ogniodrzewu) za jednym razem *'Watch Our For The Claws': zdobądź 99 Crabs (krabów) za jednym razem *'Take Time to Smell the Flowers': zdobądź 99 Scented Flowers (pachnących kwiatów) *'The Real Skilled': użyj każego smoka w każdym wyzwaniu *'Where's the Food?': spróbuj dać smokowi jedzenie którego nie lubi *'Powerful Flying Whale': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Scauldron (Parzyplujem) *'Ferocious Thunderstorm': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Thunder Drum (Gromogrzmotem) *'Effective Boomerang': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Typhoomerang (Tajfumerangiem) *'Furious Digger': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Whispering Death (Szepczącą Śmiercią) *'Hasty Smoke': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Smothering Smokebreath (Zaduśnym Zdechem) *'Master of Disguise': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Changewing (Skrzydłochlastem) center|400px 'Badges '(odznaki) Dragons Wildskies canyouhearmenow.png|Can You Hear Me Now Dragons Wildskies blindspots.png|Blind Spots Dragons Wildskies andsoitbegins.png|And So It Begins Dragons_Wildskies_doubletrouble.png|Double Trouble dragons_wildskies_flamingcyclone.jpg|Flaming Cyclone Dragons_Wildskies_headsup.png|Heads Up dragons_wildskies_inhotwater.jpg|In Hot Water dragons_wildskies_keensight.jpg|Keen Sight dragons_wildskies_makesuretofloss.jpg|Make Sure To Floss Dragons_Wildskies_odinshelp.png|Odin's Help dragons_wildskies_pickpocket.jpg|Pickpocket Dragons_Wildskies_stopdropandroll.png|Stop Drop And Roll dragons_wildskies_thunderdrummer.jpg|Thunder Drummer Dragons_Wildskies_waketherock.png|Wake The Rock Dragons_Wildskies_youdohaveteeth.png|You Do Have Teeth MysteryBadge.png|Mystery Badge 'Dragons' (smoki) *'Deadly Nadder '(Śmiertnik Zębacz) - je Mutton oraz Fish, gniazduje w Unlandable Cove; *'Gronckle '(Gronkiel) - je Fireweed '''i '''Fish, '''gniazduje w '''The Woods That Howled; *'Hideous Zippleback '(Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) - je Fish '''i '''Honeycomb, '''gniazduje w '''Black Heart Bay; *'Monstrous Nightmare '(Koszmar Ponocnik) - je Scented Flowers, Mutton '''i '''Crabs, '''gniazduje w '''Lava-Lout Island; *'Night Fury '(Nocna Furia) - je Fish, Honeycomb '''i '''Crabs, gniazduje w Badmist Mountain; *'Thunderdrum '(Gromogrzmot) - je Crabs i Fish, '''gniazduje w '''Wrecker's Reef; *'Scauldron '(Parzypluj) - je Fish '''i '''Crabs, '''gniazduje w '''The Great West Ocean; *'Typhoomerang '(Tajfumerang) - je Fish '''i '''Honeycomb, gniazduje w Wild Dragon Cliff; *'Whispering Death' '(Szepcząca Śmierć) - je Scented Flowers, 'Fireweed '''i '''Mutton, '''gniazduje w '''The Woods That Howled;' *'Changewing '(Skrzydłochlast) - je Honeycomb i Fireweed, '''żyje w '''Unlandable Cove; ' Wild Skies Book Zippleback.JPG Wild Skies Book Typhoomerang.JPG Wild Skies Book Thunderdrum.JPG Wild Skies Book Scauldrom.JPG Wild Skies Book Nightmare.JPG Wild Skies Book Night Fury.JPG Wild Skies Book Nadder.JPG Wild Skies Book Gonckle.JPG Wild Skies Whispering Death.png Wild Skies SmotheringSmokebreath.png Wild Skies Changewing.png ' 'Dragons Food '(jedzenie smoków) *'Mutton '(mięso) - można zdobyć w Berk Village; *'Fish '(ryby) - można zdobyć w The Woods That Howled, Great West Ocean, Black Heart Bay; *'Fire Weed '(ogniodrzew) - można zdobyć w Unlandable Cove, Wild Dragon Cliff, Black Heart Bay *'Scented Flowers '(pachnące kwiaty) - można zdobyć w Wild Dragon Cliff; *'Crabs '(kraby) - można zdobyć w Wrecker's Reef; *'Honey Comb '(plastry miodu) - można zdobyć w Great West Ocean, Unlandable Cove Ciekawotski *Szczerbatek w grze może latać bez jeźdźca. *Szczerbatek posiada mieszankę sprzętu z filmów - ma czerwony ogon od Pyskacza, strzemiona po obu stronach siodła regulujące ustawienie protezy ogona, zaś sam ogon jest ustawiany przez smoka, jak ten w Gift of the Night Fury. *Na nowszych smokach, tj. Tajfumerang, Szepcząca Śmierć, Skrzydłochlast, Parzypluj czy Zaduśny Zdech, nie ma jeźdźca. Prawdopodobnie jest to związane z tym, że w serialu nikt ich nie ujeżdżał ani nie trenował. Galeria Wild_Skies_Nadder_Trained.JPG|Trenowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza Wild_Skies_Nadder's_Lair.JPG|Leże Śmiertnika Zębacza Wild_Skies_Thunderdrum_Training.JPG|Trenowanie Gromogrzmota Wild_Skies_Toothless.jpg|Nauka latania na Szczerbatku Oswajanie.jpg training_toothless.png|Trenowanie Szczerbatka zippleback-training.jpg|Tresowanie Zębiroga berk_village.jpg|Berk Village tresowanie_śmierci.jpg|Tresowanie Szepczącej Śmierci latanie na gronkielu.jpg|Latanie na Gronkielu Drag003.jpg scauldy c1.JPG Dragons bod nadder portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Dragons bod thunder portraitbutton small 111x111.png Dragons bod typhoo portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Changewing.w.s.4..jpg Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Wild Skies